gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Titan
An error on the infobox. The Titan is not related to the Andromada in any known way, therefore, the "Related Vehicles" section in the infobox needs to be removed.The one and only... (talk) 19:36, September 12, 2013 (UTC) They are both the only cargo planes in the series and they both seem to belong to the army. (Henriquedematos (talk) 19:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC)) Incorrect. The 'Titan' belongs to the army but the 'Andromada' belonged to nobody (It wasn't released officially and was only used in the mission 'Stowaway' but in that mission the Andromada was being used by Government Agents. The Cargo Plane used in 'Minor Turbulence' was used by Merryweather. Übermacht (talk) 08:30, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Fixed it. Larshenrik221 (talk) 21:26, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Cargo compartment? Does this plane have a cargo room, or it was just for that mission? If it does, it would be nice to add that bit of information along with a picture of it. Sai-raf (talk) 21:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I know that we all know by now that the Titan's cargo bay is accesible but I'd like to add to this topic, i've heard a lot of talk about the Titan's ramp being operational and usable for the pilot is some future updates. Anyone have some evidence that it will be added? Infernus1010 (talk) 17:23, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Front landing Gear Regarding the recent trivia point about the Titan's front landing gear added by Camilo Flores, I really can't understand what you're trying to say. I mean no offence, but if you could perhaps explain the point you're trying to make here, I could then reword it into acceptable English for you. 09:19, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Titan's front gear Tip Well, seems like, as the Crusader's trivia, both are deleted because my explanations doesn't make sense at all. I propose a challenge for anyone: Grab a Titan and once in the air, take a look on where the front gear is located and start pushing the button to activate/deactivate the same. It's hard to see, but if you manage to see properly, you can see what I'm trying to say: this landing gear is not normal in the way how it's retracted. I swear. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:19, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :PD: I think those who have Rockstar Editor should be able to see it easily. ::I know what you are referring too; before a recent patch, when raising the landing gear, the wheels wouldn't go fully inside the wheel retraction bay; they'd be seen sticking out slightly, despite the cover which "hides" and closes in the wheels would go fully up, therefore a glitched-third-of-a-wheel could be seen sticking out. I think they patched it in the enhanced version after the IGG2, but I cannot be certain, and I'm completely unaware if the last-gen got the patch. Since I know what you mean, I'll mention it (unless what I'm referring to isn't what you mean, and is already noted) Monk Talk 16:45, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::That's the point. Since I saw this on the original version of the game, the statement is true, at least checked it after the Flight School update or even after LTS update. Finally someone gets my point. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:53, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::It was already listed. See my latest revision's edit summary. Monk Talk 16:54, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Eh... no! What I mean is not about the bay doors. I mean the front landing gear, which seems a bit larger than usual, clipping through the main fuselage. Now I remember. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:58, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::The bay doors ARE the landing gear doors. Monk Talk 17:01, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The. Landing. Gear. Assembly. Where the wheel and a frame are seen. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) I. Know. The. Bay. Doors. Are. The. Front. Landing. Gear. Monk Talk 17:17, November 20, 2015 (UTC)